Trapped In A Nightmare
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Sam and Dean get captured by a demon who puts Sam in a nightmare version of his life. Dean needs to try to save him before it’s too late. Rated T for language.
1. Driving, Captured, Sammy’s Nightmare Lif

Summary: Sam and Dean get captured by a demon who puts Sam in a nightmare version of his life. Dean needs to try to save him before it's too late.

Trapped In A Nightmare

Chapter 1: Driving, Captured, Sammy's Nightmare Life

General POV:

Driving to Charleston, Sam and Dean were in the car, and much to Sam's protest, a loud Metallica song was blaring from the speakers.

"Dean," Sam yelled over the music. "DEAN!"

"What?"

Sam put his hand on his head. "Can you please turn this crap off?"

Dean smiled at Sam. "Sorry Sammy. It's my car, and I pick the music. You can just…………..shut-up."

Sam rolled his eyes and then tried to get some sleep. And soon enough, he was asleep.

After 3 hours of driving, they had reached their destination. Dean parked the car infront of an old Victorian house. Dean woke up Sam and they both got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Dean rang the bell and a freaky looking man answered.

"Hi there," Dean said. "I'm Agent Muller and this is Agent Smitty. We are here investigating the murders that occurred here."

"Murders? What murders?." The man looked confused.

Dean gave Sam a questioning look. How could this man not know? Something weird was going on……..

"The murders of four teenagers who were found in the park across the street. The teenagers were found mauled," Dean explained.

"And," Sam added. "Their brains were removed."

The man gave a creepy smile.

"Won't you come in…….."

The man had invited Sam and Dean to come inside. They found out that his name was Jerimiah Wilson and that he lived alone.

"So," Dean said. "Do you know anything about the murders?"

Jermiah sighed. "Yes, actually, I do."

"Could you please tell us?." Sam was trying to be polite.

"Why of course I can." said Jerimiah.

Sam and Dean listened as Jerimiah explained.

"A couple of days ago, those 4 kids tried to break into my house. I caught them. Then I did what I always do. I picked a special one. Made them live in a nightmare version of their life. Then I fed on their brains and I killed them. It's that simple."

Sam and Dean were shocked.

"You what," Sam asked.

Jerimiah laughed. "I killed them. And now………it's your turn."

At that moment, both brothers fell unconscious.

Slowly, Sam awoke in an old looking basement. He saw Dean who was chained up like him.

"Dean…….. what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Sammy," Dean answered. "That son of a bitch locked us up."

Before Sam, could answer, Jerimiah walked in.

"Hello boys."

Jerimiah walked up to Sam.

"You are very special," he said. "And I picked you."

Then he put his hand on Sam's head and said, "This is gonna hurt……..alot."

Sam immediately felt pain. A seering, blinding pain that filled his head. He could faintly hear Dean screaming at Jerimiah. And then he heard nothing.

Sam shot up in bed. His bed. In his old house where he used to live with Dean and his Dad. Something wasn't right here.

"SAM!"

Sam jumped up. He heard someone call his name. It was his Dad. And his Dad sounded mad and drunk. He could remember something about a guy named Jerimiah but that was fading away. Right now, his focus was on the door that was about to opne and what was about to come through it……..


	2. Tortured Sam, Helpless Dean

Hey there! Wow……………thank u to everyone who reviewed…..i'm glad u liked it……… welll I promise this chap will be longer.

DISCLAIMER: whatever whatever I dun own supernatural or sam and dean or whatever.

Trapped In A Nightmare:

Chapter 2: Tortured Sam, Helpless Dean

"SAM!"

Sam jumped up. He heard someone call his name. It was his Dad. And his Dad sounded mad and drunk. He could remember something about a guy named Jerimiah but that was fading away. Right now, his focus was on the door that was about to open and what was about to come through it……..

Sam got up and ran towards the door. He locked it. His mind was racing. He didn't how the hell the demon got him here. But he knew that his dad never got drunk. So this had to be a nightmare version of his life. Those two words clicked in his head.

"Oh God……."

He suddenly remembered. Him and Dean were captured by the demon. The demon did this. Sam didn't know what to do. He was living in a nightmare…….. and he couldn't stop it……..

Dean was still chained to the wall and he was trying to get answers out of this Jerimiah guy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAM," Dean demanded.

"It is actually very simple," said Jerimiah. "You're brother…….. little Sammy……..is living a nightmare version of your life. You see….in this nightmare life, you aren't there. Sam is all alone. With your father. Who happens to be a very mean and abusive drunk. Poor Sammy……..and when he wakes up…….. he will be convinced that it was all real and that it really happened. Then of course…….. I will kill you both."

Dean had tears come to his eyes. "You son of a bitch. Don't you dare hurt him. I'll kill you if you do."

Jerimiah laughed evilly. "Oh…….. I won't hurt him…….. your father will. In fact…….. I will let you see what is going on."

Jerimiah put his hand on Dean's head and whispered a few Latin words. Then…….. Dean could see everything like it was right in front of him. And things weren't looking good.

Sam still stood frozen in the middle of his room. His life hadn't been like this. But he knew this was something of his worst imagination.

"SAM!"

He heard pounding on the door. It was so loud that it made him jump.

"LET ME IN SAM"

Sam still couldn't move. He didn't know what his father was capable of in hi nightmare life. To tell the truth……..he was scared.

"SAM"

Really scared.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN AND YOU ARE DEAD!"

Sam did the first thing that came to his mind. He hid in his closet. He got in just in time because 2 seconds after he closed the closet door, his dad came in.

"Sam," he said. "Where are you Sammy? I know you are here. C'mon Sammy…….. where are you?"

Still getting no reply made John mad. He began kicking things and cursing. Then his eyes landed on the closet.

"Are you in the closet Sammy?"

Sam closed his eyes and silently prayed for his dad no to open the door. With no such luck, the door opened and Sam was yanked out of the closet.

"Why didn't you answer me," John yelled.

Sam didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

"I—uh---don't know?"

John grabbed Sam and threw him into the wall.

"Well maybe you should know next time."

Sam was too stunned too move. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't real. But he wasn't successful. He knew that he would lose all hope in trying not to believe. He needed Dean. And he needed him now.

"Get up," John screamed.

Sam got up from the floor where he had just landed.

"Leave….me….alone," Sam whispered.

John just laughed. He punched Sam in the stomach which made him go on the floor. Then he kicked him. And then he kicked him again. And again. And again. Till Sam was unconscious.

He could manage to gasp out one word before falling unconscious.

"Dean…….."

Plz plz plz review! I hope u liked it! Plz press the little review button.




	3. Loneliness and Despair

**Hey there everyone! Thank u so much for reviewing! I'm glad u all like it! I promise this chap will be really long! **

DISCLAIMER: Whatever……I don't own anything……blah blah blah

Traped In A Nightmare:

Chapter 3: Loneliness and Despair

…………………………………..

"Dean…….."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

All at once, the image before Dean disappeared. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"How could you do this? **_Why _**would you do this?" Dean was angry and he wanted answers. Now.

Jerimiah smiled. He clearly was getting a kick out of this. "I have told you already. First of all, it is fun. Second, it is my job. I feed off pain. Your brother will have to endure his nightmare life while all you can do is watch. It sounds pretty fun to me."

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. It was impossible.

"He knows it isn't real," Dean said.

"For now," Jerimiah answered. "But soon he won't. He won't be able to tell what really happened. I got an idea! Maybe you an join him."

Before Dean could say anything, Jerimiah said a spell and in a split second, Dean was lying on the floor in his room. Thr room he shared with Sam. In his old house. He looked around and saw an unconcious Sam on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A couple hours later, Sam woke up. He saw Dean and looked confused.

"Finally! Jeez how long do you sleep, man?"

Sam sat up. "What's going on?"

"Well that stupid son of a bitch sent you into a nightmare version of your life. Our life. And he decided to send me here too. So now we are stuck," explained Dean.

Sam was about to answer but was interrupted when he heard a loud bang on his door. Again.

"SAM! OPEN THE DOOR"

Sam and Dean stayed quiet.

"Sam….I know dean is in there. I heard you talking just now."

Sam gave Dean a look that said 'what do we do'

"Sam," Dean said. "Just stay down. I'll handle this."

Dean walked up to the door and opened it. He was face to face with his father. Dean was shocked. He had never seen his father like this.

"What do you want," Dean asked.

John looked shocked at Dean's remark. Even Dean was shocked. He would never say that to his Dad. But this wasn't real. It was some fake illusion so he could do whatever he wanted.

"Don't talk to me like that," John said.

A sudden blow to the head made Dean crash right into the wall. Ok…. maybe he couldn't do whatever he wanted….

"Son of a---"

Dean got up and immediately saw Sam charge at their father and knock him down. Sam was on top of him and started punching him over and over and over again until he was unconscious. Dean had to pull Sam off or else he wouldn't stop.

"Sam---stop. He's unconscious. Stop," Dean said.

Sam calmed down enough for Dean to let go of him. They left their unconscious father in the room and went to sit in their living room.

"Ok," Sam said. "This really is creepy. It's the same as I remember it. Except obviously what just happened. And….another question. How the hell did you get here?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"Well….that Jerimiah guy sent me here. He said I should be a part of it too. Not that I want to be. We need to find a way to get out of here. And fast. You know….like now."

"Oh no, really," Sam says sarcastically.

Dean didn't answer him. He was too busy thinking of a way to get out of this nightmare life. But of course, he was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the room above.

"Oh crap! Let's go Sammy!"

Sam and Dean ran out of the living room and for some reason went into the basement.

"What the hell are we doing here, Dean?"

"I don't know. I just ran down here. Now would you shut up already? You're so godamn loud!"

They heard footsteps and then they heard the front door close.

"Finally," Dean said. "We can get out of here."

They ran up the stairs and open the front door. Dean tries to step out but is instantly blasted back by an invisible force.

"Oh God! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Dean!" Sam rushed up to his brother. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We are being kept here. Damn it! We can't even leave the house!"

Sam started pacing the room.

"That isn't good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A couple hours later, Sam and Dean are sitting in the basement. They have been trying to figure out a way to get out. Now, they were asleep. They didn't even hear the door slam. The heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"SAM! DEAN!"

Sam and Dean woke up and saw their father standing over them.

"Get up," John said to Sam.

Sam got up and looked at his Dad. "What?"

John grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs. Dean was about to get up but John gave him a death glare.

"Stay down."

Dean watched as John led Sam up the stairs and closed the door. Dean was worried. What was gonna happen……?

ok that's long enogh 4 a chapter! Plz review. That little button down there.


	4. Never Ending Nightmare Life

**Hey there everyone! I thank u again for all the nice reviews! And here it is at last... the 4th chapter!**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 4: Never Ending Nightmare Life.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean watched as John led Sam up the stairs and closed the door. Dean was worried. What was gonna happen……?

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

John dragged Sam up the stairs and threw him rather forcefully into a chair. Sam immediately tried to get up.

"SIT!"

Sam sat. He was a little freaked out. He didn't know what the hell was gonna happen. He didn't do anything but he figured that it didn't matter if he did or didn't do anything.

"So…uh…what the hell do you want with me?" Sam asked.

John smiled and went to lock the basement door. He started pacing around Sam.

"I wanna talk to you, Sammy," he said.

"The name is Sam so get it right."

John continued to smile and that really creeped Sam out. He finally stopped pacing the room and came to sit down in front of Sam.

"You haven't been acting really nice lately, Sammy. I especially did not appreciate when you knocked me unconscious earlier. Very unacceptable. You and your brother. Always protecting each other. But Dean isn't here right now. I wonder who will protect you now."

Sam was a little confused and definitely creeped out.

"Protect me from what?"

John smiled evilly.

"Me"

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dean sat on the stairs. He heard every single word that was said. And now he could hear fighting and loud noises. It was obvious that John was beating up Sam again. Dean knew that Sam was trying to fight back. He also knew that Sam was no match for their Dad.

"I'm gonna kill that Jerimiah guy. I swear I will."

Dean had nothing to do but wait. Wait to see if Sam could knock out John or if Sam was lying unconscious somewhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After what seemed like hours, all the noise stopped. And a little while later, John opened the door and threw an unconscious Sam down the stairs. As soon as John had locked the door again, Dean rushed up to Sam.

"Sam? Sammy? C'mon Sam…wake up. C'mon Sammy."

It was no use. Sam was knocked out cold. He wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours. He grabbed a first aid kit. He wanted to fix Sam up before he woke up. Dean cleaned up the cuts on Sam's face and then taped his ribs. After he was done, Dean decided to sleep. His head kinda hurt from being thrown into a wall earlier. He saw a little couch and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam finally did wake up. In a lot of pain. He freaked when he didn't see Dean.

"Dean? Where are you?"

Sam got up and was about to run up the stairs until he saw Dean. Sleeping on the couch. He slowly made his way over to Dean and shook him awake.

"Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Sam. He was relieved that he was okay.

"Are you okay, man?" Dean's face was filled with concern.

Sam sat down next to Dean. "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks for fixing me up by the way."

Dean smiled and punched Sam lightly in the arm.

"No problem. But…. we need to find a way to get out of here."

"Yeah….you're telling me."

Dean looked at his watch. He was surprised to see that it was almost 2AM.

"We should get some sleep now, Sammy," Dean said.

"Yeah….good idea."

It didn't take long for both brothers to fall asleep. They were tired and they had faced a very long day. The next one would be probably just as long. They needed all the rest they could get.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jerimiah stood behind a large altar. He was about to perform dark magic. Dark, dangerous, magic.

Jerimiah opened a black spell book and said dark, enchanted words:

"Luvira, Sacrifica, Macte, Una Meh, Mest."

At once, Jerimiah was transported to Sam and Dean's nightmare world. He wanted to do some damage himself. All he needed to do was find the Winchester house. And a good disguise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean woke up and saw that Sam was no where in sight. He immediately began to freak out. A thousand horrible thoughts raced through his mind. He looked up at the basement door and it was wide open. It looked like someone broke through it.

"Oh God."

Dean ran up the stairs and looked around. The house was completely empty. It was quiet. Too quiet. He jumped when he heard a noise behind him. He was relieved when he saw that it was only Sam.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Sammy!"

Sam was confused.

"What did I do?"

"You gave me a freakin' heart attack."

"Sorry."

Sam went to sit on the couch; Dean following close behind.

"How the hell did you get up here," Dean asked.

"It's very simple," Sam explained. "I heard him leave early this morning. So….I kinda broke the door down and stayed up here for a while."

"And….why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like it, I guess."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Sam and Dean watched TV and talked. It wasn't till later that a visitor came to visit them. The door blew open and the boys were surprised to see Jerimiah standing there.

Dean got up at once.

"You. What are u doing here?"

Jerimiah laughed.

"I'm here to join in the fun."

And the door blew shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow that was a good chapter……………I hope.

Now all of u plz review………

the nice little purple button over there……….


	5. The pain just keeps on coming…

**Hey there everyone! Wow I can't believe that I got 30 reviews in 4 chapters. I guess that means u guys really like it1 Thank u so much. Well….here is the next chapter….**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 5: The pain just keeps on coming….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Sam and Dean watched TV and talked. It wasn't till later that a visitor came to visit them. The door blew open and the boys were surprised to see Jerimiah standing there.

Dean got up at once.

"You. What are u doing here?"

Jerimiah laughed.

"I'm here to join in the fun."

And the door blew shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean was still staring at Jerimiah. "You gotta be kidding me….and I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

Sam stood up next to Dean. He was pretty pissed.

"I hope you are ready to fight, cause we're gonna kill you."

Jerimiah just laughed and walked around. He stopped right infront of Sam and stared at him directly in the eyes. Then, in a flash of light, Sam crashed right into the wall and landed on the floor.

"SAM!"

Dean went to go see if Sam was ok. He was knocked out cold.

"You bastard," Dean screamed. "How dare you? I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Jerimiah simply waved his hand and Dean crashed into the wall and landed next to Sam. He was obviously unconscious.

"Stupid boys."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A little later, Dean and Sam wake up in a really tiny room. It is dark and they are tied, back to back.

"Uh, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are we?"

Dean thinks for a moment and then it finally clicks.

"You remember the little room that was in the attic? The dark and small room. THE ROOM WE ARE IN RIGHT NOW!"

For a moment Sam is silent and then he finally manages to say three words.

"Oh….my….God!"

A sudden bright light filled the room and Jerimiah came in.

"Hello boys."

Sam and Dean just glared at him. If looks could kill….Jerimiah would be so dead.

"I hope you 2 are having fun," Jerimiah said. "I have a lot in store for you. I get to stay here. I want to join in your nightmare life. I simply met your father in a bar. I told him that I was looking for the same demon he was looking for. The one that killed my wife. So, he offered me a place to stay. And…….. he also told me to keep an eye on you two."

The look on Sam and Dean's faces made Jerimiah laugh with evil satisfaction.

"Get comfortable boys. Cause you ain't leaving."

Jerimiah laughed another evil laugh and then the shut the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the 16th attempt of trying to break down the door, Dean finally stopped.

"It's impossible." Sam had already given up hope.

Dean still had faith in getting out. He wanted to open the door and he wouldn't stop until he had succeeded.

"Nothing is impossible, Sammy."

Sam was too tired to argue with Dean right now. All he wanted to do was get out.

"Yeah, whatever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jerimiah was no in the basement of the Winchester house. The spell was fading. And in order to keep the nightmare life going, he needed to do a ritual. And in that ritual, he needed a sacrifice.

Jerimiah got up slowly and looked around.

"Which one should I choose?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry for the short chap! But I hope u liked the cliffhanger.

Ok so U all know what to do. Press that little button over there……..


	6. Ritual Sacrifice

**Thanks again for all the great reviews! I'm really glad u guys like it!**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 6: Ritual Sacrifice**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jerimiah was no in the basement of the Winchester house. The spell was fading. And in order to keep the nightmare life going, he needed to do a ritual. And in that ritual, he needed a sacrifice.

Jerimiah got up slowly and looked around.

"Which one should I choose?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

This nightmare life was never ending for Sam and Dean. It seemed like they were already here for years but in reality, it had only been a couple days. Things were not looking good. Both Sam and Dean were giving up hope and in a nightmare world, hope is the only thing that can keep you alive. But….what Sam and Dean didn't know was that the spell was fading and that they would be out soon. Unless….a ritual sacrifice is made. But of course, they didn't know that. Yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The tiny little attic room was starting to get cramped and suffocating.

"We have to get out of here, Dean!"

"Calm down Sammy. We'll get out of here. We have faced things that were 10 times worse and we made it out. This isn't any different."

Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean! This Jerimiah guy is gonna kill us! He can do God knows what to us first. He is controlling our lives. How the hell can you sit there and be so God damn calm? Aren't you scared? How could you not be?"

Dean had a shocked expression on his face.

"I am Sammy. I am scared. But being scared and worrying and crying ain't gonna get us out of here. If you want us to get out of here, then you are gonna have to be calm. You don't get anywhere in life when you're scared. I learned that a long time ago."

Sam was too busy trying to be calm to answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Everything in the basement was now complete. The altar was set-up, the spell was complete. All that was missing was the sacrifice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam and Dean were still arguing when the door opened. To no one's surprise, in walked Jerimiah. Except this time, he had a fancy looking dagger in his hand. Dean silently wondered what it was gonna be used for.

"Sam……..it's time to go."

Sam looked at Jerimiah with suspicion.

"Go where?"

Jerimiah laughed evilly and cut Sam's ropes. He pulled Sam up and looked at him, eye to eye.

"You see, boys. In order to keep this nightmare life going, I need to do a ritual. And in that ritual, I need a sacrifice. Don't you feel lucky Sammy? I picked you."

Sam eyes were filled with fear as he was pushed out of the little room. As he was being dragged away, he could faintly hear Dean calling for him. Not that it mattered. Sam was about to be sacrificed and there was nothing he could do about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now chained to the basement wall, Sam tried to remember Dean's words.

_You don't get anywhere in life when you're scared._

Those were the only words Sam had going through his mind. Those were the only words that were keeping Sam from totally losing it. He had to make it out. He knew he had to. He just didn't know how yet.

"It's time now, Sammy."

The sounds of Jerimiah's voice startled Sam. He wasn't quite ready to be sacrificed yet. He had to think fast.

_What would Dean do? What would Dean do?_

Sam searched his mind frantically as Jerimiah un-chained him and brought him to the altar.. He was in deep trouble now and for once, Dean wasn't there. He had to face it alone. And honestly, he didn't know if he could do that.

"Time to go bye-bye, Sammy."

Before Jerimiah could slice Sam's throat, Sam acted on impulse. He grabbed Jerimiah's hand and flung the knife across the room. All of a sudden, Sam got a really bad pain in his head. He heard a big crash and when he looked up, Jerimiah was on the other side of the room. He was unconscious.

Sam was in total disbelief.

"Oh my God, did I just so that?"

Sam didn't have time to think. He immediately ran up the stairs and opened the door to the little attic room.

"SAM!"

Dean was really shocked to see Sam. He thought he was a goner for sure.

"Dean, I-I-I used my powers on him. They just came and he hit the wall. I knocked him out."

Dean was shocked.

"Whoa. You what?"

Before Sam could explain any further, he was knocked against the wall. Jerimiah walked in the room.

"Don't ever underestimate me, Sammy. I have a few powers of my own."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

HOPE U LIKED IT!

PLZ REVIEW!


	7. A Life Worse Than Death…

**Thank u to everyone who reviewed! It makes me really happy to see that a lot of people like my story. So….thank u all so much! And I am very very sorry that I didn't update sooner! Well, here is the much awaited chapter 7……..**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 7: A Life Worse Than Death….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Before Sam could explain any further, he was knocked against the wall. Jerimiah walked in the room.

"Don't ever underestimate me, Sammy. I have a few powers of my own."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean was looking at Sam who was on the floor and the looked back at Jerimiah who was now beating up Sam.

"Why don't you leave him alone," Dean screamed.

Jerimiah laughed and continued to kick Sam.

"Because it's fun."

After kicking Sam one more time, Jerimiah stopped. With his powers, he made Dean fly into the wall which caused him to become untied. With one final laugh, Jerimaih disappeared into thin air.

"Sam!"

Dean rushed up to Sam and grabbed him.

"C'mon Sammy. C'mon. Wake up."

Slowly, very slowly, Sam woke up.

"C'mon, we gotta move fast."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and tried to pull him up but stopped when Sam cried out in pain.

"What's wrong, Sammy," Dean asked.

"My arm, he broke my arm," Sam said.

Dean pulled Sam up by his good arm and helped him walk into the hallway. All was quiet. Too quiet.

They continued walking slowly and almost made it to the stairs but the voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Don't move….or your both dead."

'_Here we go again' _ Dean thought.

Sam and Dean slowly turned around. Dean was holding Sam up since he was weak from the pain. They saw their father.

"Oh God, now what?" Dean was tired of this nightmare life.

Jerimiah stepped from the shadows.

"Now….you die!"

Jerimiah hit Dean before he could react. Dean was knocked unconscious and Sam passed out from the pain that came from his broken arm.

"Perfect," Jerimiah said. "Two birds. One stone."

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dean woke up and found out that he was tied up. Again. Sam was next to him. His dad was standing in the corner and Jerimiah was at the altar.

"Jeez," said Dean. "How many times am I gonna wake up and be tied to a freakin' pole?"

Jerimiah turned to look at Dean with pure hate in his eyes.

"As long as it takes for you to stop trying to escape. YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING!"

After a while, Jerimiah came a knelt down infront of Sam and Dean. In his hands, he held a creepy looking silver bowl and a ceremonial dagger.

"Don't worry boys. I need you alive. I just need some blood."

Jerimiah grabbed Dean's hand, cut it, and let the blood drain into the cup. He did the same thing with Sam. Once that was finished, he went to the altar and said a few latin words.

"What the hell is going on," Sam asked when he saw a bunch of lights swirl around Jerimiah.

"I don't know Sammy." Dean wasn't too sure but he knew it couldn't be good.

Jerimiah turned, his eyes were glowing red.

"Well boys…….. let's have some fun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yeah it was short but I still hope u liked it!

Plz review!

That nice button over there……..


	8. Living In The Nightmare

**Well, here we go. Another chappie. I hope u guys like it. Sorry I took so long to update but here is the much awaited chapter 8….**

**(Oh, and thanks again 4 the wonderful reviews!)**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 8: Living In The Nightmare….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jerimiah turned, his eyes were glowing red.

"Well boys…….. let's have some fun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You know, this nightmare life is getting really boring for me. All I do is beat the crap out of you, then tie you up, then you escape. Then I catch you and the same things happen. It's really boring me. Any ideas?"

Dean tried to break the ropes.

"Yeah. I got one. How bout you let us go and we kill your sorry ass!"

"Actually," said a smiling Jerimiah. "I do know what I can do to make this nightmare life more interesting!"

"Oh yeah," Sam asked. "And what would that be? What could you possibly do that you haven't done already?"

Jerimiah stopped and looked at Sam right in the face.

"There is still a lot that I can still do to you, Sammy."

He stood infront of the altar. His back turned but he still spoke.

"I am going to do the worst possible thing. I'm going to leave this place. You, on the other hand, have only one single way out of this nightmare life."

"Oh yeah," Dean asked. "And what would that be?"

"It's quite simple actually. The only way that you can get out of this life, is simply to live it. After you live through the pain and agony, you will be back into your normal lives. Don't worry about your father, he won't remember me. But I'll be waiting for you when you get out of here. And then….I'll kill you."

In a flash of light, Jerimiah disappeared. The ropes that held Sam and Dean also disappeared. Their father was in the corner; sleeping or unconscious or something.

Sam looked at Dean. Everything was quiet. Sam looked around and all of a sudden, an invisible force hit Dean and knocked him out.

"What the----?"

Before, Sam could finish, he was hit with the same invisible force and everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I hope u guys liked it! I know it was short and I promise the next chappie will be longer!**

**-Addie**


	9. Past Becomes Present

**Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews! Here is the much awaited chapter 9….**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 9: Past Becomes Present**

_Sam looked at Dean. Everything was quiet. Sam looked around and all of a sudden, an invisible force hit Dean and knocked him out._

"_What the----?"_

_Before, Sam could finish, he was hit with the same invisible force and everything went black._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Slowly, very slowly, Dean opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright light coming from the window.

"Sammy….close the light…."

Sam started to get up when he heard Dean. Dean heard Sam moving and figured that he was just getting ready for the day and that he would wake him up later.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Dean jumped up at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam….what the hell is wrong with y---"

Dean stopped mid sentence when he saw Sam.

"Oh God Sammy...you're….you're….you're….younger."

Sam looked in the mirror with a look of pure shock on his face. The last time he remembered, he wasn't 14. Now as he looked in the mirror, he saw himself younger. He was short and he had braces. He was 14 years old….again.

"Whoa, whoa," Sam said. "This does not make any sense. How the hell can I be 14 again? The last time I checked, I was 23. This is really really not normal."

"I know that it isn't normal, Sam! Did you bother to look at me? I'm not 27 anymore! I'm freakin' 18 years old. Man, look at me."

While Dean ranted on about the way he looked, Sam started thinking. And after putting 2 and 2 together, an answer popped up in his mind.

"Dean….I know why we are like this. I got the answer."

"What?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam as if to say, '_Go on….' _

"Well….think about it. Jerimiah said that in order to get out of this nightmare life, we need to live it. Well….I think that's what he meant. We have to live our life. But there has to be something different about it. Something that made it change. I wonder why this life is a nightmare….? It looks fine to me….I think."

Dean was stunned because he knew that Sam was right.

"Whoa, wait a minute Sam. I know what little 'event' made this life a nightmare."

"Yeah? What is it? Tell me Dean."

Dean hesitated for a while but then went on.

"You were way too young to remember this Sammy. You were about five at the time. Anyway, Dad came home one night. Drunk as hell. And I guess you pissed him off or something but he was about to beat the crap out of you and I stopped him. Convinced him to stop drinking. And he did. But I'm thinking that this nightmare life is what if. As in, what if I hadn't stopped him and let it happen? It would be a nightmare. And that's why we're here. To live out our lives….nightmare style."

Apparently, this was too much for Sam to take in and he sat down in a state of shock. Then again, the temporary shock wore off and Sam was pacing the room desperately trying to piece things together.

"SAMMY! STOP!"

Sam turned to look at Dean. "What?"

"You're making me nervous! Now stop pacing or I swear I'll slap you." Dean said.

"Sorry," said Sam as he sat down next to Dean.

BANG!

The sudden loud noise of the front door closing and the loud footsteps coming up the stairs made Sam and Dean jump.

Sam was a little freaked. "What the----?"

The door knob slowly began to turn while Sam and Dean prepared for what was behind it.

"Sammy……..get ready for your first round of our nightmare life…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Well that was good! Hoped you liked that! Another cliffhanger lol….until next time….**

**-Addie**


	10. Losing All Hope Of Escaping

**Thank u all for your great reviews! Well….here is chapter 10…. (it'll be longer I promise….and possibly a cliffhanger! LOL)**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 10: Losing all hope in escaping….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BANG!

The sudden loud noise of the front door closing and the loud footsteps coming up the stairs made Sam and Dean jump.

Sam was a little freaked. "What the----?"

The door knob slowly began to turn while Sam and Dean prepared for what was behind it.

"Sammy……..get ready for your first round of our nightmare life…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The door was crashed open so hard that it nearly flew off it's hinges and in walked their father. He looked really different. He looked all dark and scary. He looked like a demon.

"Holy Crap…."

Sam and Dean were stunned.

"What are you boys doing," John demanded.

Sam and Dean gave each other puzzled looks. They didn't know what to say. Dean decided he would be the talker.

"We aren't doing anything."

John walked toward Dean. "Sam….leave the room. I need to talk to your brother."

Sam looked at Dean so he could tell him what to do. Dean motioned his head to the door to tell Sam to go outside and slowly he did.

"So…." Dean said. "What the hell do you want?"

Without a moment's hesitation, John backhanded Dean across the room.

"Ok then. I won't ask next time…."

"Get up Dean! We have something to discuss. And don't ever speak to me that way again!"

Dean got up and sat on his bed. He didn't like this alternate reality dad. It was freaking him out.

"Ok….do….uh….what do you need to talk to me about?"

Dean was a little more careful with his words this time.

"It's about what you did yesterday. You thought I wouldn't know. How many times do I have to tell you? When I'm on a hunt….you don't go anywhere! You stay and watch Sam! You are not allowed to leave. What can I do to make you understand?"

Dean was desperately searching his brain. He was trying to remember what he did that made his dad mad. Then suddenly he remembered. He had been invited to a huge party that night and he went. He also let Sam go out on his own and do whatever he wanted. It turned out his dad had come home early and was there when they came home. Except Dean was too drunk and Sam was too tired to notice. Dean snickered at the memory. John's voice brought him back to reality.

"Well….what do you have to say," he asked.

"I…uh…uh….sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Dean. Now, I am going out for 20 minutes. And so help me God if you or your brother moves from this room. Understand me?"

"What? Yeah whatever."

John grabbed Dean by the shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean yes….sir."

"That's better."

John dropped Dean and left. Sam came in a second later.

"That wasn't too good," he said.

"How do you know what happened," Dean asked.

"I listen through the door."

Dean smiled. "You're evil, Sammy."

Sam just smiled at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A couple hours later, they were still trying to figure out a way out a way to get back to their normal life. Their dad was downstairs so they couldn't really go anywhere.

"I got an idea," Dean suddenly said.

"What?", Sam asked. "It better be good cause I'm tired."

"It is. Remember that little magic shop place?."

"Yeah actually I do. How does that help us?."

Dean sighed and threw a paper ball at Sam.

"Shut-up and stop asking questions so I can continue. Anyway, that little shop has a bunch of books and stuff. Maybe it has stuff that'll help with our situation. It's worth a try."

"Yeah Dean. That's great. But how do we get out of the house?"

Dean got up, opened the window and climbed out.

"I'm going. It's a 10 minute walk. If he comes in before I get for me."

He was down on the ground before Sam could answer.

"I'm going to kill Dean," Sam said to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Twenty-five minutes after Dean left, John came into the room. He noticed that Dean wasn't there and immediately got mad.

"Where is he Sam," John asked.

Sam did not know what to say.

"He's….uh….uh….I don't know."

John took one step closer and Sam took one step back.

"Tell me Sam."

"I swear I don't know."

John grabbed Sam by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"One..last..chance, Sam. Where..is..Dean?"

Sam was in real trouble. He did not know what to say or what to do.

"I…uh…he's….uh….uh….uh----"

"I'm right here!"

Dean came through the window.

"Sam fell asleep and I went to sit on the roof outside. He didn't know where I was. I'm right here."

John let go of Sam and left the room.

"Dean….that was so close. Oh! I should kill you."

"Calm down, Sammy."

Sam and Dean sat down and Dean pulled a small book out of his pocket.

"I gather that you've found something…., Sam asked.

"Yeah."

After a few minutes of silent reading, Dean cried out in surprise.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What," Sam asked. "What does it say, Dean?"

"Well….it says….that if we don't figure out away to get out of this alternate life by midnight of the second night….then we are doomed here….forever."

"The second night at midnight? When is that?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"Tomorrow night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

HOPE U LIKED IT!

-Addie


	11. Rushing for Survival

**Wow….thank you for all your amazing reviews! Well…here is chapter 11….it'll be a long one lol….**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 11: Rushing For Survival**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few minutes of silent reading, Dean cried out in surprise.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What," Sam asked. "What does it say, Dean?"

"Well….it says….that if we don't figure out away to get out of this alternate life by midnight of the second night….then we are doomed here….forever."

"The second night at midnight? When is that?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"Tomorrow night."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam stared at Dean with pure shock.

"W-what? You gotta be kidding me, Dean."

"Sorry Sammy. But it's true. If we don't find a way to get out of here fast then….well….we'll be here forever."

Sam grabbed the book from Dean and read it over. There had to be something that Dean had missed. There had to be a way out. And Sam definitely did not want to spend his whole life trapped in a nightmare world. He knew Jerimiah was lying. If they didn't find a way out themselves, then they were truly doomed.

"Dean….we really never are getting out of here. Not according to this book anyway," Sam said.

"What," Dean asked. "What the hell are you talking about, Sammy?."

Sam went on to explain that there are only 2 ways to get out of an alternate reality. The first way, is if the person who put them in there breaks the spell. The second, was if someone in the real world, someone outside the nightmare life, breaks the spell. But since both of them were stuck in there together, that wasn't going to happen either.

"Whoa….wait. So you're telling me that there is nothing that we can do? We have to sit back and hope that Jerimiah breaks the spell or that someone else does? That's crazy."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, Dean. That's what I'm basically telling you. There is nothing that we can do. Nothing!"

"Alright. Look Sam, it's almost midnight now. That means we only have one day. But since we can't do anything now, I suggest that we get some sleep. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

After a couple minutes of tossing and turning, both boys were asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam was tossing and turning in his sleep but then he suddenly began to dream……..

_He was walking through forest and it was really bright and beautiful. Dean was sitting down and he went to sit next to him._

"_What's wrong, Dean?"_

"_Why did you let me die, Sammy? Why?"_

_Then everything turned dark and he was in the basement of the house. Jerimiah and their father were standing over Dean. Then everything was spinning and he could hear Dean calling for him to help him and then…._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam jumped up in the bed and nearly screamed. He was breathing heavily and he was shaking. Dean was beside him in a second.

"Sam? Sammy? What's wrong," he asked.

Sam was wide-eyed and he could hardly talk. He just grabbed Dean and hugged him.

"Sam….tell me what's wrong."

"I-I had a nightmare. And…uh…the demon killed you and I couldn't stop him and he just…."

Dean grabbed Sam and stopped him from talking.

"It's okay, Sam. Nothing is going to happen to me, okay? Just calm down."

Sam began breathing normal again. "Okay."

"Just try to sleep, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you, Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean with scared eyes.

"Do you promise?."

"Yeah, Sammy. I promise."

"Okay, Dean."

Just as they both got back into bed, they heard loud footsteps approaching. They knew who it was.

"Sam! Get back in that bed and pretend that you are sleeping. No matter what don't get up. Don't get up for anything. Do you understand me," Dean said.

"But—"

"No, Sam! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, okay."

So without another question, Sam did what Dean told him. And sure enough, their dad came in shortly after. He told Dean to get up and come with him. Before he closed the door behind him, Dean gave Sam a look that told him not to worry. Sam, on the other hand, felt different. As soon as he heard his father and Dean go down the stairs, he jumped up and followed closely.

"What's gonna happen," Sam wondered to himself.

Then it all came back to him. It was like his nightmare. If he didn't do something quick, Dean was gonna die. Just like he did in the nightmare.

"What do you want with me," he heard Dean ask.

"I'm going to kill you, Dean. Then I' m going to kill Sammy. Perfect ending to this life," John answered.

To make matters worse, Jerimiah stepped into the picture. Sam had no idea where he came from but he didn't care. His nightmare was unfolding right in front of him and he had to do something about it. Then, he remembered. His dad usually kept guns in the compartment under the stairs. Sam grabbed a gun and then without thinking, he took off running toward Jerimiah and shot at him.

"What the hell," Jerimiah screamed and turned around.

"Get the hell away from my brother," Sam said. "Or I'll shoot you."

Jerimiah laughed. "Guns can't kill me, Sam. I'm more invincible than you think."

With a flick of his hand, Jerimiah slammed Sam into the wall. Then he went to pick him up and held his arms so he couldn't go anywhere.

"You're gonna watch this, Sammy. You're gonna watch as I kill your brother and then I'm gonna kill you."

John walked over to Dean and got ready to plunge his knife into him. Sam kept screaming over and over for him to stop. And just as John was about to plunge the knife into Dean, there was a huge bright light and then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam jumped awake and looked around. He was in a motel room. He looked at himself. He was back to looking normal. But he didn't understand how the hell he got there. He looked around and saw Dean asleep next to him.

"Dean," Sam said as he shook Dean. "DEAN!"

Dean jumped awake. And looked around. He looked just as confused as Sam felt.

"Whoa….Sammy….what the hell happened?"

Sam looked around once more and got even more confused.

"I really don't know, Dean," Sam said. "I just woke up here and everything was back to normal. But I have no idea how the hell we got here."

"I do."

They both looked up and saw their dad walk in. Their real dad.

"Dad," Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me."

Sam was still in shock. "Whoa. Okay. How the hell did you get us out? Why are we here?."

"Let me explain," John said. "Jerimiah has been trying to get revenge on me for over 15 years. So I guess that's why it took you. I'll explain more later. But now we have to go out and hunt him before he kills anyone else."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. This was gonna be a long hunt….

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well….there you have it. I hope you liked it! Please review!

-Addie


	12. Hunting The Demon

**Wow! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter….**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 12: Hunting The Demon**

They both looked up and saw their dad walk in. Their real dad.

"Dad," Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me."

Sam was still in shock. "Whoa. Okay. How the hell did you get us out? Why are we here?."

"Let me explain," John said. "Jerimiah has been trying to get revenge on me for over 15 years. So I guess that's why it took you. I'll explain more later. But now we have to go out and hunt him before he kills anyone else."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. This was gonna be a long hunt….

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Whoa….whoa….wait," Sam said. "You expect us to just get up and go hunt this thing without even knowing anything about it? I think that's kind of stupid."

"Excuse me?." John turned around to face Sam.

Dean sighed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Leave it to Sam to start something. Sam always had to ask questions and he always had to know everything which obviously pissed his father off. He reminded himself to talk to Sam about that later.

"Well, I'm sorry. But it's true. You can't just lead us blindly into a fight without telling us about this guy and how to kill him. And I'm not moving until I know everything about this demon."

John walked forward so that he was closer to Sam.

"Sam….I'm getting sick and tired of you questioning everything. I told you that I will tell you what you need to know when it's the right time. And you are coming. I don't care if I have to drag you myself but you are coming. And that's final. Do you understand me?"

"No," Sam said.

Dean was just sitting there. He was wondering if he should jump in or not. He was always the one to get in the middle and stop the fighting. And to be truthful, he was getting pretty tired of it.

"What did you just say?." John asked. HE was very close to seriously hurting Sam.

"I said no. Okay? I'm not going into this unprepared. You can yell at me or do whatever you want but the fact remains the same. I'm not going anywhere. So you can just try to make me. Just try."

John and Sam were walking toward each other and Dean figured that this was the time to jump in.

"Okay, okay," Dean said. "Stop it! Stop it!."

Dean pushed Sam in one direction and pushed his father in the other direction.

"Let me talk to Sam, Dad," Dean said. "Just let me."

John agreed and left the room. Sam was sitting on the bed and Dean was turned away from him.

"Why do you always have to do that, Sammy," Dean asked. He was clearly pissed off at Sam.

"Do what, Dean? Huh? What's so wrong about wanting to know about what we're hunting? What's so wrong about wanting to be prepared? Tell me, Dean. Please. Enlighten me."

Dean didn't really know what to say. He was torn between two things. He knew his Dad was right and that they should go hunt the demon. But he also agreed with Sam. He did want to know exactly what he was hunting. Dean turned to face Sam.

"Look….Sam. You gotta stop the fighting. You are the one who always starts it. Can't you just stop asking questions for once and go with it? Can't you go one day without fighting? Please, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "But it's not fair, Dean."

"Nothing ever is," Dean said. "Now can we please go? Just put aside everything for once and just do what your told? Okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, whatever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the way to Jerimiah's place, John explained everything that Sam and Dean needed to know. He told them that 15 years ago, he was hunting Jerimiah who is also known as the Myaral demon.

"I almost killed it," John said. "I took away it's powers but somehow he got them back. And now, the murders are starting up again. He figured by taking you boys I would come to your rescue. Which I did. And now….we have to kill him."

"How do we kill it," Sam asked.

"First, a ritual needs to be performed to take away his powers. Then, he has to be shot in the heart with a gold bullet."

Dean was confused. "A gold bullet? Don't you mean silver?"

"No, son," John said. "Only a gold bullet will kill him. I have everything we need so all we need to do is trap him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After another hour of driving, they finally got to the house. The house where this nightmare began. Slowly, John went into the house with Sam and Dean close behind.

"Okay," John said. "We need to split up so we can find him. Sam, you take upstairs, Dean, you take the basement, and I'll look over here."

They silently agreed and each went their own way. Upstairs, Sam didn't find anything. All that he found was a bunch of rooms. He was about to enter one of the rooms when he heard someone scream. It was Dean. He immediately rushed to the basement and what he saw was bad. Dean was lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. His dad was lying on the opposite side of the room. He looked worse than Dean.

"Hello Sam."

Sam turned around and saw Jerimiah.

"You son of a bitch!"

Sam pointed his gun at Jerimiah and shot at him. Jerimiah barely staggered. Jerimiah laughed and with a small movement of his hand, blasted Sam into the wall which knocked him out.

"Stupid Winchesters."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well then. That was a good chappie I hope. I hope you liked it! And plz plz review!

-Addie


	13. Revenge In The Worst Way

**Hey there! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! Here is my next chappie….**

**Note: This chappie was co-written with Kylie (sammysgurl)**

**Trapped In A Nightmare: **

**Chapter 13: Revenge In The Worst Way:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello Sam."

Sam turned around and saw Jerimiah.

"You son of a bitch!"

Sam pointed his gun at Jerimiah and shot at him. Jerimiah barely staggered. Jerimiah laughed and with a small movement of his hand, blasted Sam into the wall which knocked him out.

"Stupid Winchesters."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam woke up with a seering pain in his head. His hands were tied behind his back very securely. He saw his father tied up and unconscious but Dean was no where to be found.

"Well….look who finally decided to wake up."

Sam looked up at Jerimiah with hate in his eyes.

"Where is my brother," he demanded.

Jerimiah smiled slyly and slowly began to untie Sam.

"He's around. But you'll see him soon. I did something special to him. The person you knew as your brother is totally different now. You are going to go on a little hunt Sam. That's why I'm untying you. You are becoming the hunted. So I suggest you get a head start."

Sam stood up immediately. Something wasn't right here and he knew it. He felt it.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Where is Dean? Tell me now."

"Oh, Sam," Jerimiah said. "You're brother is going to kill you."

At that moment, Dean walked out of the shadows. His eyes glowed dark red. Sam was shocked. He didn't want to believe it.

"Wh-what did you do to my brother," Sam asked.

"I told you, Sam. I changed him. Let's just say he's a little possessed and he is pissed off. At you."

The possessed Dean started walking toward Sam. Jerimiah told Sam that he had better start running or he's own brother would kill him. So Sam did all he could do. He ran. He ran up the stairs, outside the door, and straight into the dark woods.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After 10 minutes, Sam was still running. Dean was not too far behind. Sam could hear Dean calling his name. Sam had no where to go. He was trapped. He frantically looked around for a way out.

"Hello Sammy."

Sam jumped and turned around. Dean was standing directly in front of him. His eyes were still glowing red and he still had the knife in his hand.

"You don't want to do this, Dean," Sam said.

Dean smiled evilly.

"Of course I do, Sam. I've always wanted to kill you. I just never had the chance. But now I do. And now, you are going to die. But first….I get to have a little fun."

In a flash, before Sam couldn't even move, Dean was on top of Sam and he was choking him.

"Stop….it….Dean….don't….kill….me," Sam managed to say.

Dean's only response was to tighten his grip and pretty soon, Sam gave in and let the darkness surround him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam woke up coughing and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. He was disoriented but then he saw Dean and everything came rushing back to him.

"Where are we," was the first thing Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter," Dean said. "You know, you're brother is one interesting character. He does everything for you and you are so ungrateful. It's pitiful."

Sam was shocked. "What are you talking about?."

"Oh Sam. I thought you were supposed to be smart. You are ungrateful to you're brother. I guess that's why he must hate you so much."

Sam wasn't expecting it, but Dean walked up to him and hit him across the face.

"Don't looked so shocked, Sam. You deserved that. You deserve a lot more. Don't you agree?"

Sam remained silent. He knew that it wasn't Dean and everything that he was saying or doing didn't mean anything. But it still didn't make him feel better. Somehow, he knew that maybe what Dean was saying was the truth. He just didn't want to believe it.

"He blames you, you know," Dean said. "He blames you for everything. He blames you for what happened to your mother. He could have had a normal life if it wasn't for you. You killed your girlfriend too. You didn't tell her the truth. You let her die. You are a murderer according to him."

Sam still remained silent. He was trying too hard to keep the tears in. He also was trying to cut through his ropes. Unfortunately, Dean noticed.

"What are you doing, Sam," he asked.

Dean took the knife from Sam and threw it across the room.

"Sam, Sam. You never learn do you?."

Dean shook his head and grabbed Sam's arm.

"I don't appreciate you trying to break out. Especially while I'm talking to you. That's your problem, Sammy. You don't listen. Maybe this will change your way of thinking."

Without warning, Dean twisted Sam's arm and broke it. Despite the pain, Sam didn't make a noise. He didn't want to give this demon the satisfaction of knowing that he was in pain.

"You are never going to get away with this," Sam said. "I'll get my brother back."

Dean just smiled evilly.

"Whatever you say."

And without one more word, he backhanded Sam across the face and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I hope you liked that! I hoped you liked the little twist lol. Plz plz plz review!

-Addie


	14. Evil Winchesters Minus One

**Hey! Wow! I'm really glad you guys love my story! LOL! Here is chapter 14…….(with a twist)…..**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 14: Evil Winchesters Minus One:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You are never going to get away with this," Sam said.

"I'll get my brother back."

Dean just smiled evilly.

"Whatever you say."

And without one more word, he backhanded Sam across the face and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hours had passed and Sam was still trying to get himself untied. It was very hard and having a broken arm didn't help either. Sam knew that he wasn't going to get out any time soon so he finally gave up trying.

"Having a little trouble, aren't we?."

Sam inwardly groaned. Another round with Jerimiah. Sam definitely was not looking forward to having another "talk" with Jerimiah.

"Where is my brother," Sam asked impatiently.

Jerimiah ignored him and started talking about his plans. Plans Sam rather not know about.

"Nightmare lives are fun, aren't they Sam? I, however, am not finished with you yet. Not even close. But since your nightmare life is over, I've decided to bring the nightmares to you."

Sam was confused but he couldn't help sensing that trouble was on its way.

"What are you talking about? Can't you just leave me----us—alone?."

Jerimiah laughed and his eyes flashed red.

"Don't you see, Sam? This trap isn't for your father. This trap isn't for Dean. This trap is for you and only you. I've been waiting for years to kill you. But not without a little pain and torture first."

"Why," Sam asked. "Why the hell would you want me?."

Jerimiah was losing all his patience with Sam. Sparks flew from his eyes and made a hole in the wall; inches from Sam's head.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO OBLIVIOUS," he yelled. " I want your power Sam! I'm going to get your power. And you have no family to help you. You're all alone now."

Sam's eyes went wide. Did Jerimiah kill them? Were his Dad and Dean dead?

"Did you kill them?."

No answer came from Jerimiah.

" ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU KILL THEM?."

"No Sam," Jerimiah said. "I didn't kill them. But I did something far more worse."

Sam couldn't imagine what would be worse then having Dean and his Dad dead. But then again, Jerimiah's meaning of worse was probably way different than Sam's.

"I thought it was fun when Dean was possessed," Jerimiah said. "Wasn't it fun for you, Sammy? I think it was good for you. You finally know the truth."

"What truth?." Sam was in no mood for talking but this got him scared.

Jerimiah was very pleased with Sam's reaction. He was clearly enjoying Sam's pain. He was feeding off of it.

"The truth about how your brother really feels about you," Jerimiah explained. "The truth about how much he hates you and how much he blames you. Quite amusing, actually."

Sam was trying very hard to shut out everything Jerimiah was saying. He couldn't take it anymore. He wished that it was all over. He wanted his life back. And as much as he tried to ignore Jerimiah, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was right. Did Dean really hate him? He hoped to God that Jerimiah was lying. Because if he wasn't, then it would be too much pain to bear. Nothing could possibly happen that would make things worse. Or was there? Sam was lost in his thought of despair but Jerimiah's voice broke him out.

"I haven't shown you my surprise yet," said Jerimiah.

"What surprise," Sam asked fearfully.

"Well….," Jerimiah began. "I had so much fun making Dean possessed and watching him torture you. So, to make this more fun for me and more terrifying for you, I've made your father possessed too. Now you are all alone. Your family is after you and if you don't run, they might kill you."

Sam's face went white in pure shock. This couldn't be happening. Jerimiah couldn't do this to him. He's family was now against him. He saw what Dean did. But what would Dean and his Dad do? He didn't want to know. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Seeing as he was tied up, running wasn't an option.

"Time to go, Sam," Jerimiah said.

Jerimiah untied Sam and purposely dragged him up to a standing position with his broken arm. He gave Sam a shove toward the door.

"MOVE!"

Sam walked toward the door and bumped right into someone.

Dean.

Possessed Dean.

Right behind Dean was John. Both of their eyes were glowing dark red. Sam started backing away.

"Better getting moving, Sammy. You don't want to die. do you?."

Jerimiah put his hand on Sam's head and said a few latin words. Everything went black and a couple seconds later, Sam was standing in the woods.

"What the hell," he said to himself.

Sam looked around. It was dark and cold. Then, he heard a distant sound. Someone was coming. Sam quickly hid behind a huge tree.

"Where the hell is he," he heard Dean say.

"Don't worry. We will find him," John said.

Dean smiled evilly.

"Yeah. And then we'll kill him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A couple minutes after Dean and John left, Sam came out from behind the tree. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something wasn't right here. All of a sudden, Sam was tackled from behind. Someone was one top of him, holding back his arms. He's good arm, anyway. Sam looked up. It was Dean.

"Get of me," Sam screamed. "Get the hell off me."

"That's not the way to talk to your brother now is it?."

Sam looked up to see John standing over him.

"Time to sleep, Sammy."

Sam felt a sharp pain to on his head and then everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

HOPE U LIKED IT! PLZ REVIEW!

-Addie


	15. Unprotected

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here is chapter 15……..**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 15: Unprotected:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A couple minutes after Dean and John left, Sam came out from behind the tree. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something wasn't right here. All of a sudden, Sam was tackled from behind. Someone was one top of him, holding back his arms. He's good arm, anyway. Sam looked up. It was Dean.

"Get of me," Sam screamed. "Get the hell off me."

"That's not the way to talk to your brother now is it?."

Sam looked up to see John standing over him.

"Time to sleep, Sammy."

Sam felt a sharp pain to on his head and then everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Sam was walking around in the dark basement where he was captured and tied up by possessed Dean. There was something there with him. He could sense a presence. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and turned him around. It was Dean. And without another word, Dean plunged a knife into Sam's stomach. He let Sam drop to the ground, his life slipping away slowly…….. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam jerked awake. His breathing was fast and he was shaking. He looked around and was relieved that it was only a nightmare. For now, anyway. After the shaking stopped and his breathing became normal, he looked around and was shocked to see that he wasn't tied up. He was, however, back in the old basement where he was before. At this point, Sam had lost all hope. Jerimiah had taken so much from him. He had turned his own family against him. But only one question remained in his mind, where was Dean and his Dad?

"Feeling a little blue, Sammy?."

That answered the question. Sam spun around quickly and came face to face with Dean.

"What the hell do you want now," Sam asked. He was in no mood for this. He was way beyond pissed off.

"That's no way to talk to your brother." Dean said; pretending to look hurt.

"You're not my brother."

Sam was over feeling sorry for himself. He had enough of this. Broken arm or not, Sam was going to fight.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean said. "You are such an inconsiderate bastard. I should teach you a lesson."

Sam was more than ready for this fight.

"Oh yeah," Sam challenged. "Try it. Come on you son of a bitch. Try it."

That did it. Dean was coming at him and Sam got ready to fight.

"I'm gonna kill you, Sammy. Once and for all."

Bam! Sam punched Dean square in the face but Dean barely moved.

"Oh crap," Sam said.

Before Sam could hit Dean again, Dean backhanded him into the wall. Sam grabbed Dean's leg as he was coming toward him. This caused Dean to fall and at this chance, Sam ran toward the door. He never made it far because he bumped right into his Dad. Sam could only stare in shock.

"No, no, no," Sam said as he backed away.

"Yes," John said. "You're trapped."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ten minutes after Sam's helpless struggling, Dean and John finally got Sam tied to a chair. Sam was more than a little pissed off.

"What the HELL do you want with me," Sam asked angrily. "Can't you just leave me the hell alone?."

John shook his head and Dean smiled an evil smile.

"No, Sam," said John. "What you did was far more worse and you have to pay for that."

"I didn't do anything."

Sam's voice was barely a whisper. Jerimiah told them what they blamed him for but he hoped to God that it wasn't true.

"Anything? ANYTHING?. You did a lot, Sam. You ruined everything. If it wasn't for you, our life would have been normal. You should have never been born!."

Sam closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming out. He had never seen his father like this. The things he was saying were too horrible to hear. It was like being ripped apart.

"Stop it," Sam said. "You're not them. You're lying. They would never say that."

"Oh come on, Sam! You know it's true."

Dean walked over to Sam and bent down so that he was looking at him directly in the eyes.

"You know it's true," he said. "You know it. It's all your fault. You are a murderer, Sam. A cold blooded killer. You murdered the only mother I ever had. You killed your girlfriend. You don't deserve to live. You deserve to die. And that's why we are here. You see, your 'family' never had the guts to kill you. That's why they needed a little help. And now….there is nothing stopping them. You're gonna die….very soon."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't care anymore. He let the tears fall down his face. They sounded like they really meant it. He didn't know what to believe. Maybe his family really did hate him. Even though what they were saying really hurt him, Sam was pissed off. And he was in no mood to deal with this now.

"Aww," Dean said. "Little Sammy is crying."

Sam looked up at Dean.

"Dean," he said. "You may hate me but I do hate you too. You are a stupid selfish son of a bitch. I don't care what the hell you say to me but that won't change the fact that you're gonna be alone for the rest of your life since nobody loves you and no one ever will."

"You little bastard," screamed Dean as he hit Sam across the face.

John held Dean back before he could do any more damage. He told him that the time hadn't come yet. Sam was surprised at what he had just said. The words just came out of him before he had time to stop it.

"We're going now," John said. "But you better be ready for when we come back because you're gonna die soon."

Dean and John left the room. Sam was left thinking about what just happened. He was really hurt from what Dean and his Dad had said. The worst part was not knowing if it was the truth or not. But Sam had more things to worry about.

What would happen when they come back……..

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope u liked it!

-Addie


	16. Taking Charge

**Wow….87 reviews….you guys are awesome! I am so glad you like this story….well….here is the next chappie….**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 16: **

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

John held Dean back before he could do any more damage. He told him that the time hadn't come yet. Sam was surprised at what he had just said. The words just came out of him before he had time to stop it.

"We're going now," John said. "But you better be ready for when we come back because you're gonna die soon."

Dean and John left the room. Sam was left thinking about what just happened. He was really hurt from what Dean and his Dad had said. The worst part was not knowing if it was the truth or not. But Sam had more things to worry about.

What would happen when they come back……..

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"DAMMIT!"

Sam had been trying to get himself untied for hours. He couldn't give up this time because he needed to get out before Dean and his Dad got back. They said that they were going to kill him and Sam really didn't want that to happen. So, he kept trying and trying to get himself untied. He had no luck so far. Loud footsteps coming down the stairs made him stop at once. He wondered who it was going to be this time….

"Hey there Sammy."

"_Oh great. It's Dean. This should be fun."_

Sam was determined not to talk this time. Every time he said something it usually ended up in him getting himself hurt more. All he did was glare and scowl.

"What's the matter, Sammy," Dean asked. "You don't feel like talking anymore? You can talk to me. I'm your brother, remember?. Speaking of which, I need to get some information from you. I know that you have the exorcising ritual and the gold bullets. I want you to tell me where they are. Now."

"_You're not my brother you asshole. I'm not telling you anything."_

Despite all the things that were going through Sam's head, he kept his mouth shut. And by doing that, he was getting Dean visibly mad. He also didn't give a crap.

"I believe I am talking to you," Dean yelled angrily. "And when I talk to people, I expect them to answer me! So, answer me Sam."

Sam shook his head and glared at Dean.

"You're not my brother. You're just something taking over him. So why don't you just leave me alone? You might as well stop bothering me because unless you're my brother, you're not getting a word out of me."

Dean came right up to Sam and came down face to face with him. He took a knife out of his pocket and held it right up to Sam's face.

"Where did you say they were," Dean asked.

Sam smiled.

"I'm not telling you anything. Why don't you go find them yourself? You're not getting anything out of me. Besides, I'm not scared of you. Go ahead, kill me. If you do then you'll never know where the stuff is now would you?."

"Damn," said Dean. "You're right, Sammy. I can't kill you. But I can do something else. Something more fun."

"Oh yeah? And what's that, Dean?."

Dean laughed and sent Sam flying back into the wall when he was still tied to the chair. The impact with the wall caused the chair to break and cause severe pain in Sam's broken arm.

"Hey Sam, did you know that possession also comes with powers," Dean asked. "I can do so much now. It's kinda fun. And if you don't tell me right now about where you have the ritual and gold bullets, well, let's just say, I'm gonna be having a lot of fun practicing my new power."

"You wouldn't dare," Sam said.

Dean laughed again as Sam went flying into another wall.

"Oh yes I would. So, what about it, Sammy? You gonna tell me? Or do you want to get more well aquatinted with the wall?."

Sam stayed silent and it caused Dean to throw him into another wall. Sam didn't want to tell Dean anything because he knew that his real Dad and Dean wouldn't want him to say anything. But he also couldn't take much more of being thrown into the wall. He had a tough decision to make.

"Alright, Alright," Sam said. "I'll tell you."

Dean smiled at Sam's defeat and walked over to stand in front of Sam so he wouldn't have anywhere to run.

"Well….? I'm waiting, Sammy."

"Okay," Sam said. "We left the book and the gun with the gold bullets in the car. In the truck compartment."

"Very good, Sammy. That wasn't so hard now was it? Hurry up, let's go."

Dean pushed Sam out the door and out to the car. Dean frantically opened the truck and looked around.

"Hey," he yelled in disappointment. "It's not here. You told me it was."

Dean turned around to face Sam but was only met with a baseball bat to the head which knocked him unconscious.

"That should hold him for a while."

Sam threw the bat back into the back seat of the car and looked around for a place to run. There was no where to go except the woods. He was definitely not going back there. Then, an idea struck him. He checked Dean's pockets and once he found the car keys, he started the car and began to drive.

"Where the hell am I going to go now," Sam asked himself.

Then it dawned on him. He would go back to the motel. The spells and the gold bullets were there. He would have to fight this demon and save his family on his own.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Soon after arriving at the motel, Sam searched all the books there were on demonic possession and exorcisms. He had to prepare. Jeremiah was going down. Once and for all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well…..sorry for not updating in a while. But, I hope you liked this chappie. Please review. Thanx….

-Addie


	17. One To Save, One To Kill

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! And now….here is the chappie you have all been waiting for….**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 17: One More To Save, One More To Kill**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Soon after arriving at the motel, Sam searched all the books there were on demonic possession and exorcisms. He had to prepare. Jeremiah was going down. Once and for all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam had just woken up from a dreamless sleep and began to get ready to take out Jerimiah and save Dean and their Dad. He had the ritual and the gold bullets. And as of now, he was ready. All of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from outside.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone was trying to break down the door. Sam had a sinking feeling that it was Dean. And sure enough, he was right. The door flew open and in walked Dean. His eyes were glowing.

"Sammy," he said. "You're not very smart. Running away isn't going to do you any good. You know that I will always find you."

"Actually," Sam said. "I was counting on it."

Before Dean could react, Sam threw a smoke bomb in front of Dean. Once all the smoke cleared, Sam had the book in his hand and was reading the Latin exorcism ritual. Dean smiled.

"Sammy, you know that won't stop me."

Sam ignored Dean and kept reading. He could tell that Dean was getting affected by the exorcism. Dean used his powers to throw Sam into a wall. But that didn't stop him. He grabbed the book and kept reading. Dean grabbed Sam's throat and started to choke him. Sam said the last word of the ritual before he fell unconscious. Dean fell back, screaming, as the demon came out of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam was the first to wake up. He saw Dean lying next to him on the floor.

"Holy crap it worked," Sam said to himself.

He shook Dean to wake him up.

"Dean! Wake up! Dean!"

Dean slowly came around. He looked around the room with a confused look on his face.

"Sam? What the hell are we doing here? What happened?."

"You don't remember anything," Sam asked. "Nothing at all?."

"No." Dean was even more confused.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to fill you in," Sam said. "What's the last thing you remember doing?."

Dean thought for a moment then remembered.

"I remember going to the house with you and Dad and then going into the basement and then….that's it, man."

Sam sighed. He would have to fill in a lot. More than he wanted to remember.

"All right," Sam said. "I have a lot to fill you in on. After I woke up, you and Dad were gone. Jerimiah untied me and then you and Dad came in. You were possessed. I ran and you guys caught me. Then I had a little confrontation with you and I got away by hitting you over the head and driving here. I was gonna go after Jerimiah by myself. You followed me here and I kinda exorcised the demon from you. Now, we gotta save Dad and kill Jerimiah."

Dean was staring at Sam with pure shock written on his face.

"Whoa whoa wait," Dean said. "You performed an exorcism on me? What are you crazy? You could have killed me! What the hell is wrong with you Sammy?."

"Look, Dean, there wasn't any other way. The important thing is that I got you back. Now we have to save Dad and kill Jerimiah. Okay?."

"Okay fine" Dean said. "But after this is over, I'm gonna kill you."

Sam smiled. It was good to have Dean back. But they still had someone to save and someone to kill. And it wouldn't be easy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why the hell would you go back there, Sam? Why would you even think of doing this by yourself? Were you not thinking? You could have seriously gotten killed, Sam."

Sam and Dean were driving back to Jerimiah's place and Dean as yelling at Sam.

"Stop yelling at me, Dean! There was nothing else I could have done. It was the only way and I had no choice."

"The hell you didn't," Dean yelled. "What the hell were you thinking, Sam? You were going to take on Jerimiah and save me and Dad by yourself? How were you planning on doing that with one good arm? You could have gotten yourself killed! All right, you know what? Just forget it now. We're here now but we'll deal with this later. Let's go."

The car stopped and Dean and Sam got out. Dean started to walk up to the front door but Sam stopped him.

"Dean," Sam called. "Wait! I got an idea."

Dean came back to where Sam was standing.

"What," Dean asked. "It better be good."

"All right," Sam said. "Okay, if we both go in there, Jerimiah will catch us and we'll be back to square one. But….there is a way to trick him. You pretend that you're still possessed. You act like you caught me and you bring me back. Once the right time comes, we kill him and save Dad. Very easy."

"No. No way," Dean said.

"Dean, it's the only way."

Dean thought for a moment. He knew Sam was right. He didn't want him to be but like it or not, Sam was right.

"All right, Sammy," Dean agreed. "Let's do this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sam! How nice of you to join us," Jerimiah said as Dean brought Sam in.

"Believe me," Sam said. "It wasn't by choice."

Jerimiah laughed and made Dean tie Sam up. Of course, Dean made the ropes loose so Sam could get out whenever he wanted. He then went to stand off to the side and was joined by his father a moment later.

"Sam," Jerimiah said. "Glad to be back?."

Sam just smiled to himself and kept quiet.

"I think I'm going to leave you for a while. I'll let your family deal with you. And who knows, you might just make it out alive."

Jerimiah disappeared into thin air but he's evil laugh stayed behind. Sam looked at Dean to see what to do and Dean looked as helpless as Sam felt. They needed to find a way out. John, on the other hand, had a different idea.

"Sammy," he said. "I told you that the next time we were alone that I would kill you. That time….is now."

John started walking toward Sam and Dean tried to stop him.

"Wait a second," Dean called.

John stopped and turned around to face Dean.

"What?."

"Well….uh….maybe we shouldn't kill him. Yet. Maybe we could….uh….torture him?."

Dean regretted the words as soon as he had said them. Sam glared at him.

"That's not a bad idea," John agreed.

Sam's eyes went even more wide than they were already. Dean felt helpless.

"Your brother has good ideas, Sam," John said. "You should appreciate him more."

"Oh no," Sam replied. "My brother does not have good ideas because my brother is an idiot!."

Sam had no choice but to quickly untie himself. He then stood up to fight.

"The tables have turned," Sam said.

Dean walked around and stood right beside Sam. It was two Winchesters against one.

"What the hell are you doing," John yelled at Dean.

"I'm not possessed anymore."

John was more than a little mad. There was no telling when Jerimiah was coming back so they had to do things fast. Sam looked around. John was blocking the main way out. There was only one thing to do.

"_God forgive me,"_ Sam thought.

Much to Dean's surprise, Sam punched John so hard that he flew back into the wall. Dean was staring in shock and Sam grabbed his arm and they both ran out of the basement and stopped when they got to the top of the stairs.

"Okay," Sam said. "Listen to me. You go back down there and distract him while I go upstairs and set up what I need in one of the rooms. Just somehow get him up there and I'll be ready. Just give me ten minutes. Okay?."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

Sam went upstairs and Dean started going back to the basement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Dean got in the basement, no one was there. He looked around and still saw no one. His first thought was Sam and he turned around to rush upstairs but instead he bumped straight into his father.

"Oh crap."

Dean started to back away.

"What's the matter Dean? You scared? Well….you should be."

Dean could fight anything. He could fight any demon, any spirit, any ghost, any monster. He could even fight Sam if he had to. But he couldn't fight his own father. Possessed or not, he just couldn't.

"I am not going to fight you," Dean said.

John smiled.

"Good. It'll make it easier for me."

John swung at Dean and Dean ducked and tried to run. Since John as possessed, he had some powers. He used those powers to blast Dean into the wall. Dean struggled to get up but was blasted into the wall a second time. He needed to get back up to Sam before Jerimiah got him. So, Dean got up all the strength he had and tripped his father. At this chance, Dean ran up the stairs and into the room where Sam was. he quickly slammed the door shut.

"You ready, Sammy?."

"Yeah. Open the door. Quick!."

Dean opened the door as John came rushing in. As soon as he came in, Sam began to read the exorcism ritual.

"Dominos et esperatum et spiritus dectrum fides et cogito ratio. Files decatorum vite eliminus dominos ecete."

john fell to his knees and the demon came out of him and then simply disappeared.

"Dad," Sam said. "Are you okay?."

"Yes Sam….I'm fine," John replied. "Do you boys mind in telling me what happened?."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"YOU WERE GOING TO WHAT?."

Sam had just told John that he was going to go after the demon by himself. John was a little bit pissed. Dean had yelled at him on the way to Jerimiah's house and now his Dad was yelling at him on the way back to the motel. Dean was even stopping his Dad from yelling at him because he most likely felt the same.

"Sammy, how could you be stupid enough to even think that? Where you not thinking? What the hell is wrong with you, Sam?."

Sam didn't want to listen anymore. He was getting sick and tired of people yelling at him. He had taken all he could take. From everyone. And now, here he was, sitting in the backseat of the car, getting yelled at like some little two year old. And he wasn't a little kid anymore. He was far from it.

"Stop yelling at me, Dad! I did what I thought was right. So stop yelling at me like I'm so damn kid!."

"No, Sam, you're not a kid. But you sure were thinking like one."

No one talked the rest of the way back to the motel. When they got there, Sam stormed inside and sat down on his bed. He was pissed so much that he was shaking. He grabbed the laptop and began randomly searching things. Dean and John left him alone. They knew how he was and that he just needed to calm down on his own. There was nothing to do anyway but come tomorrow, Jerimiah was going down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sleep didn't come easy to Sam that night so instead of sleeping peacefully, he got a nightmare. A vision was more like it. And of course, he woke up almost screaming. Dean was up in a flash.

"Sam? Are you okay," he asked.

Sam who was very shaken up could only nod.

"What happened?"

John had woken up too.

"Nothing," Sam said. "I'm fine."

Dean happened to think differently.

"The hell you are! What happened Sam? Tell me right now."

Sam sighed. Dean and John were both staring at him which was making Sam very nervous.

"Jeez! Could you please stop staring at me?."

"Just tell us, Sammy." Dean was growing impatient.

"All right," Sam said. "It was more like a vision. The spell and the gold bullets didn't work on Jerimiah. It only seemed to make him stronger. He was somehow able to turn everything around on us which obviously killed us. How good is that?."

The three Winchesters were very silent. Sam's nightmare was a pretty grim one.

"Great," Dean said. "It could be just a nightmare couldn't it?."

"They never are just nightmares, Dean. You know that."

Sam was right and once again, Dean didn't want him to be.

"Dad," Sam said. "Is there something that you're not telling us?."

John looked away. There was something he wasn't telling them.

"What is it, Dad," Dean asked.

"This demon is an evil son of a bitch. Something looked very different about him. He always had the mark of death on him. It was a symbol embedded in his skin. When I saw him, he didn't have it. That can only mean one thing."

"What," Sam asked.

"It means that he has found what he always wanted. Invincibility. I feared this would happen. He got what he wanted."

"How the hell do we stop him," Sam asked.

"You don't."

All three Winchesters turned around. Jerimiah was standing in the doorway.

"Miss me," he asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow…. this chap was pretty long. I hope you guys like it! And please please please review! Thanks!

-Addie


	18. Attacked

**Hey everyone………sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 months. I was just very busy. Here is the much awaited chappie 18:**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 18: Attacked**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How the hell do we stop him," Sam asked.

"You don't."

All three Winchesters turned around. Jerimiah was

standing in the doorway.

"Miss me," he asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam slowly opened his eyes after the pain finally went away. Dean and John were standing over him looking very much worried.

"What did you see," Dean asked.

A sudden flashback of his vision came back to him and he got up quickly.

"I'll explain later but we've gotta get out of here. Now!."

Without questioning, they got everything that they needed and got into the car and drove away as fast as they could. When Sam was satisfied that they had gone far enough, he began to explain.

"I saw Jerimiah coming in and he basically overpowered us and was going to capture us again. At least we got out in time. Barely."

"Is that it? Is that all you saw," Dean questioned.

Sam nodded. He was about to say something until he felt the all too familiar pain of a vision on its way. He was immediately pulled into another painful vision. Dean quickly pulled onto the side of the road.

"Why isn't he coming out of it," asked John.

"I don't know," Dean said. "It doesn't take this long."

At that very moment, Sam stopped moving and became very still. He was unconscious and blood was dripping from his nose. Dean tried to wake him up but it didn't work. Dean was starting to panic.

"He won't wake up, Dad! What the hell do we do now?."

John, on the other hand, wasn't panicked at all. He was trying his best to remain calm.

"Calm down, Dean," John said. "Right now, we need to find a place to stay. Then we'll worry about Sam. He will be fine."

"But—"

"Just drive, Dean."

There was no point in arguing. Dean drove and drove and drove. It was almost two hours before they found a place. Sam was still unconscious so he had to be carried inside by John and Dean. A soon as he was put on the bed, Sam began to move around. Dean knew what was happening.

"What's wrong with him," John asked.

"He—he's having a nightmare."

Sam was moving around like he was being attacked. More blood was coming out of his nose. But after what seemed like hours, he finally opened his eyes. Dean and John were at his side in a split second.

"Sam? What happened? What did you see? Are you okay?."

Dean was asking too many questions and he was giving Sam a headache.

"One question at a time, Dean," Sam said. "I don't know what happened, I saw a lot, and yeah I'm fine."

"What do you mean you saw a lot," John asked. "Tell us now, Sam."

"Look, I couldn't really tell what was going on," Sam explained. "It went so fast. Jerimiah was there and he kept disappearing and re-appearing. It was weird. And it wasn't a vision. At least I don't think it was. I wasn't just seeing things. I was there. I was physically there. Jerimiah was there and he attacked me. He tried to steal my power to add to his invincibility. He had me trapped and he was about to do something but I guess I woke up in time. He's doing this on purpose. He's attacking me with visions and nightmares. He's doing it. I know it."

Dean and John were shocked but also very confused.

"What do you mean he's attacking you with visions and nightmares," Dean asked.

"It means just that," Sam replied. "If he can't get us, he'll do whatever he can to stop us. He wants to kill is all. I don't know why."

"I know why," John said.

Sam and Dean both turned around to look at John; waiting for him to continue.

"I haven't told you the whole truth. Jerimiah wasn't some random demon I ran into 15 years ago. He was my friend. I knew him before you two were born. He was a hunter like me. After your mother, he helped me track down the demon. What you also don't know is that I saw the demon once before. Jerimiah tried to help me kill it but it got away. But before it did, it got Jerimiah. It gave him the mark of death. The mark of death gives a person power to kill and also gives other powers. It turns the person into a demon. In Jerimiah's case, the power to kill using nightmare lives. The mark of death disappears when the demon kills a certain amount of people. After the mark has disappeared, the demon becomes invincible. When I saw him again, 15 years ago, I tried to save him but I couldn't. Now its' impossible to save him. Or stop him."

Sam and Dean were shocked. Sam's shock quickly to anger.

"What? You knew all this and you didn't even think of telling us? We've gone through all this crap and you wait until now? Well that's a smart a move!."

"Watch it Sam," John warned. "I did what I had to do."

Sam shook his head and sat down. He was getting really pissed. He kept thinking about what his Dad never told them and he just kept getting madder and madder. Then, unexpectedly, the lights in the room shattered and a chair flew right into the wall. It was dark and silent. Dean's voice broke the silence.

"Sammy? Did you just do that? Please tell me you didn't do that."

Sam was a little bit freaked.

"Um….y-yeah. I think I did."

After a few minutes of searching, Dean was able to find a spare light and a few seconds later, the room lit up brightly.

"Sam," John asked.

"Yeah?."

"You did this?."

"Yeah."

"How, may I ask?."

Sam sighed. He was tired and rally wasn't up to explaining things. He was getting a really bad pain in his head. He knew what was coming.

"Ah….uh….ow….my head," he said before he fell back onto the bed and the vision took over him.

Sam felt like an observer in his vision. He felt like he was watching, looking in on everything but couldn't do anything. He saw Jerimiah. He was standing in front of some sort of ceremonial altar. There was some sort of ceremonial bowl filled with blood. Winchester blood. Then suddenly, everything changed. He wasn't watching anymore. He was actually there. Jerimiah turned to face him. His eyes glowed red.

"You're going to die, Sam. You're all going to die."

Then everything went black. The only thing remaining was Jerimiah's evil laughter ringing in Sam's ears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam slowly opened his eyes and once again, Dean and John were standing over him. Dean looked really worried.

"Sammy? Are you okay?."

"Yeah," Sam said as Dean helped him up.

"What was it this time," John asked.

"It was nothing," Sam replied. "It was the same as always."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

For the rest of the day, the Winchesters searched for any possible way of killing Jerimiah. Nothing came up so far.

"I got an idea," Sam exclaimed.

Dean and John looked up and Sam explained.

"Well, I think this might work. if he had the mark of death before, why can't we give it back to him? If he had the mark of death, then he wouldn't be invincible anymore. So then we could kill him, right?."

"Yeah that's great, Sammy," Dean said. "But how do we go about doing that?."

Sam stopped to think for a second.

"I didn't think of that yet. But there has to be someway. Right, Dad?."

"Wrong, Sam."

Jerimiah appeared in front of them.

"But nice try through."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I hope you guys liked it……..PLEASE REVIEW!

-Addie


	19. Back to Square One

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! You guys are really great! Unfortunately, there is only 1 more chap to go until this story is done. But anyway….here is the much awaited chappie 19:**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 19: Back To Square One:**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam stopped to think for a second.

"I didn't think of that yet. But there has to be someway. Right, Dad?."

"Wrong, Sam."

Jeremiah appeared in front of them.

"But nice try through."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Goddamn it Sam! Wake up!."

Sam jumped awake when he heard his name being called. He looked around to see the familiar basement of Jeremiah's house.

"Holy crap Sam! Are you deaf?."

Sam turned his head and saw Dean tied up next to him.

"Hi Dean," Sam said flatly. "How's it going?."

Sam was tired and mad that they got caught again. He was starting to loose hope in ever getting out.

"Sammy, we've gotta get out of here. Start thinking of something," said Dean.

"But Dean," Sam protested. "I don't think we're ever getting out of here. It's impossible. We should just give up."

"Sammy! Don't start in on all that crap. We are getting out of here so stop thinking like that and start thinking of a way to get out. All right?."

Sam didn't have time to answer because Jeremiah walked in.

"How's it going boys," he asked.

Sam ignored him. He knew he had to do something. Dean was right.

"Congratulations! You caught us again! Now what are you gonna do? Talk us to death," said Dean sarcastically.

Jeremiah laughed at Dean. It was a sinister laugh.

"All in good time, Dean. All in good time."

And in a flash of bright light, Jeremiah was gone. But he would be back soon.

"Well that's just great," said Sam. "It's just perfect! How the hell can we get out now? Can't use a knife to cut through chains now can we? It's no use trying, Dean. We're never getting out now."

"Sam! Get a hold on yourself! Just get a grip! We can't get out of here with you going insane! So just calm down and start thinking!."

Sam was a little shocked at Dean's outburst but he agreed not to 'go insane' as Dean put it. Somehow he knew getting out was not going to be easy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

John was frantically dialing his brother James' number. He awoke a few hours earlier only to find his sons gone. After 3 rings, James Winchester picked up the phone and was surprised to hear his brother on the other end.

"Hello?."

"James, its John. I don't have a lot of time to explain so just listen. I need your help. Jeremiah is back. He has more powers than he ever had before. He's invincible. And he has Sam and Dean."

"John? Jeremiah's back? Oh God. I told you I was done hunting. After Jeremiah, I just can't. Not anymore John."

"Please James! He's got my sons! Please! I can't do this alone."

There was silence for a few seconds and John was beginning to loose hope.

"All right John. Where are you?."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

About two hours later, James Winchester pulled into the parking lot of Shady Hills Motel and saw his brother waiting fro him. The same brother he hadn't seen for fifteen years.

"John! Good seeing you," James said.

"Right back at you," John replied. "Let's get inside, we don't have much time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sam, did you think of anything yet?."

Sam sighed and looked up. He still couldn't think of anything and Dean was starting to get annoying.

"No Dean," he said. "Not yet."

"That's because you can't get out."

Sam and Dean looked around when they heard the voice. It was Jeremiah's voice but he was no where to be seen.

"Great! He's invisible too!."

"Yes," came the voice. "That's right, Dean. I'm invisible. I suggest you don't try anything because I'm watching your every move."

The next thing they heard was laughter. Jeremiah's evil laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How the hell are we supposed to kill Jeremiah? He's invincible, John! Tell me how exactly we are going to do this."

"Look, James," John said. "I don't know. Okay? All we have to do is get Sam and Dean out. Then, the four of us can figure out a way to kill him. All right?."

James thought it over. John was right. The two of them had no chance of killing Jeremiah. They needed Sam and Dean in order to have a fighting chance against Jeremiah. The only thing they needed was a plan.

"Okay, John," James agreed. "We get the boys first. Then we find a way to stop Jeremiah. All we need now is a plan."

John smiled up at James.

"I think I got one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Dean, do you think that bastard is listening," Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sammy," replied Dean. "Why? You finally think of something?."

"No. It's something else. I feel something. I sense something."

Dean looked a little confused.

"Sam? What the hell are you talking about?."

"Wait a second. Just shut-up for a second, Dean."

IT was quiet for a second and then all of a sudden Jeremiah appeared and flew right into the wall. Dean was once again shocked and confused.

"What the hell was that?."

Jeremiah laughed and got up like nothing happened.

"Your powers are getting stronger, Sam," he said. "You're getting better at using them too. I can't wait until I get them."

With a triumphant laugh, Jeremiah disappeared. Dean stared at Sam who looked as confused as he felt.

"Sam, you--. How did you--. I mean how could you--. Can you explain?."

"It's not hard to explain. It's just hard for me to believe. I was just sitting here and I felt something. Like he was here in the room. Then I just felt myself imagining him flying into the wall. And, and, I guess he did."

Dean still looked confused but after he processed what Sam said, his confusion turned to happiness.

"Sam! This is great," Dean said. "We have a chance of getting out of here. All you gotta do is use your power on him. It could work."

Sam shook his head. He happened to think differently.

"No, man. It's not like that," argued Sam. "It's not like I decided to use my powers right then and they worked. I couldn't control it. It just happened. I thought about sending him flying through a wall and it just happened. Like I said once before, I can't turn it on and off. It just happens."

Dean sighed in frustration.

"All right, Sammy," he said. "We just need to figure out something. Fast."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"All right. We got everything we need?."

"Yeah," John replied. "It's all very simple. The bullets in this gun will paralyze Jeremiah. But not for long. We need to get Sam and Dean out and then we come straight back here. We can't afford mistakes. Okay?."

James nodded and followed John out the door. Jeremiah was going down once and for all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the hell did you do to him," Dean yelled as he stared at a limp and unconscious Sam.

Jeremiah laughed and gave the unconscious Sam a kick.

"Don't worry about him, Dean. He should be fine. If he lives that long."

"What the hell do you think you are doin---"

Dean was cut off by the door bursting open. John and James rushed in and before Jeremiah could do anything, James shot him several times. Jeremiah fell to the ground, alive but paralyzed. Dean was stunned speechless.

"Dad? Uncle James? What the hell?."

"No time to explain, Dean," said John. "Those bullets won't last long. We gotta get you and your brother out. James is here to help. We gotta get out now!."

John and James quickly picked the locks on Sam and Dean's chains. John led the way as James and Dean helped carry an unconscious Sam to the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once they were safe in the motel, John explained what exactly happened.

"I called James to come and help me with Jeremiah. He knows about demons and hunting. He used to help me. It doesn't matter because we are safe for now."

Dean didn't say anything, he just nodded. He's attention turned to Sam who was still unconscious. He suddenly remembered what Jeremiah did.

"Dad! Jeremiah, he—he—he did something to Sam."

John and James stopped their conversation and turned to look at Dean.

"What is it," James asked.

"Well," Dean started. "Jeremiah did something to him. He—he—he took something out of him. I didn't know what it was but now it occurred me. I think Jeremiah stole his powers. I don't think he's just unconscious. I think something is really wrong with him. I don't know what."

"I think I know what's wrong with him," John said. "Sam's powers are tied with his life force. Sam is gonna die if we don't get his powers back. And we don't have a lot of time. If we don't do something fast, Sam is going to be dead in a couple of hours."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well I hoped you liked it…….like I said before…..the next chap is gonna be the last…….plz review….

-Addie


	20. The End Of It All

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you all liked my story….here is the last chappie….**

**Trapped In A Nightmare:**

**Chapter 20: The End Of It All**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well," Dean started. "Jeremiah did something to him. He—he—he took something out of him. I didn't know what it was but now it occurred me. I think Jeremiah stole his powers. I don't think he's just unconscious. I think something is really wrong with him. I don't know

what."

"I think I know what's wrong with him," John said. "Sam's powers are tied with his life force. Sam is gonna die if we don't get his powers back. And we don't have a lot of time. If we don't do something fast, Sam is going to be dead in a couple of hours."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What?"

Dean's eyes went wide in shock. He sat down and tried to keep from going into complete shock. He stared at the unmoving form of Sam.

"Wait a second," Dean said. "Just hold on. You mean to tell me that if we don't figure out a way to get Sam's powers back, he'll die? There's gotta be another way."

John shook his head. He felt exactly the same as Dean did. He just knew how to keep calm.

"I'm afraid there isn't any other way," James said. "We need to figure out how to get his powers back. It'll be hard because Jeremiah has stolen a lot of powers. All his victims are ones with powers. Then, we need to find a way to get rid of him. Which is also going to be hard since he's essentially unkillable."

Dean stopped to think for a second and he remembered what Sam had said before.

"Dad, do you remember what Sam said about the mark of death?", asked Dean.

"No. What?"

"Well," Dean began. "He suggested that we give the mark of death back to Jeremiah. That would make him a thing that we can kill. I mean, we can pop the bastard. Right?"

John and James looked at each other before deciding to break the bad news to Dean.

"I'm sorry," John said. "It can't be done. The mark of death cannot be given back after it's been removed. Also, the demon is the only one who can administer the mark of death."

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean threw up his hands in defeat. He was beginning to lose all hope. Sam only had a few hours to live and it would be his fault if he didn't do anything. Sam wasn't going to die. Dean wasn't about to let him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the basement of the dark house, Jeremiah stood over an altar. The cup of blood held high over his head.

"It won't be long now," he said. "Not long at all now."

He poured the blood into an hour glass and turned it up.

"Sam Winchester……..you have three hours to live."

Jeremiah's sinister laugh rang throughout the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How many hours do we have," Dean asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Dean," John replied. "Two, three at the most."

"Well then, we need to start moving. Sam doesn't have much time. We gotta keep searching until we find something. We need to do it fast, we need to----"

"Dean?"

Dean stopped suddenly. He turned around and looked at Sam. He was awake but visibly weak. Dean rushed over to Sam.

"Sammy? Are you okay?"

Sam was able to sit up with the help of Dean and john. He was pale and he could barely move or talk.

"I---I---I'm f-fine," he stuttered. "I---I had a n-nightmare. More like a v-vision actually. Jeremiah s-s-said I only have three hours to l-l-live."

Dean looked at John helplessly and Sam noticed James standing there.

"W-w-what are y-you d-doing here," Sam asked him.

"I'm here to help," James answered.

After making sure Sam was okay, the three Winchester's went back to researching. It wasn't until half and hour later that James found something.

"I think I got something!"

Dean and John listened as James explained his findings.

"It says here that you can extract anything that was stolen. In other words, we can take back all the powers that don't originally belong to Jeremiah. Sam would get them back. Since the other people are dead, their powers will be passed on to the next person. The spell is right here. It'll work."

"That's great and all but the bastard is still invincible," muttered Dean.

"Dean!"

John was having a hard enough time already and Dean's sarcasm wasn't helping.

"Look, Dean," he said. "We have less than two hours and a half. Stop the sarcasm and start finding a way."

Dean was about to answer but before he could get the words out, Sam fell back onto the bed. He was struggling like he was in pain and a few seconds later, his whole body went stiff.

"Dad! What happened to him," cried Dean in panic.

"Leave him alone, Dean," replied James. "He'll be fine for now. Let's just try to find a way to get rid of Jeremiah."

Dean reluctantly agreed and the three went back to their endless researching.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam was facing his own problems. But he wasn't awake. He was trapped. Trapped in a nightmare. He looked around. He was in a dark room. The only light came from the candles that hung on the wall. Sam knew this was Jeremiah's doing.

"Where are you," he nearly yelled. "Show yourself you son of a bitch."

It took a few seconds but Jeremiah finally materialized in front of Sam. When he did, Sam rushed at him. Before Sam got even remotely close, Jeremiah blasted him into the wall with the flick of his wrist.

"Now Sam, you should have known better," said Jeremiah. "For one thing, I'm stronger than you. And also, this world you're in; I control it. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Jeremiah laughed as Sam sank to the floor in defeat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Holy crap! I think I found something!"

Dean jumped up with the book in his hand.

"What is it," John asked; his voice full of hope.

"Well," Dean started. "it's basically impossible to kill Jeremiah. But instead of killing him, why don't we trap him? You know, lock him up and bury him or something. He'll have no power so he'll just be alive and trapped. Forever. What do you think?"

"Dean," said John. "That really could work. It really could."

They immediately went to work, figuring out what they would need and exactly how they would go about trapping Jeremiah and saving Sam. They had and hour and a half left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ever since he woke up in the nightmare world, Sam was going through hell. Now, he was running through a series of dark hallways. He was trying to get away from a twisted nightmare version of Dean and his father. Just as he rounded the corner, he ran right into Dean.

"Oh look, if it isn't little Sammy," said evil Dean.

"Leave me alone you freak," Sam yelled. "You're not Dean. Get away from me."

Sam turned around to run but he bumped right into Dean again.

"Where ya going Sam," he asked. "Don't try to run. It won't do you any good. Hey Sammy, I thought your arm was broken. Guess your powers must have healed it for you. Oh well, I guess I could break it for you again."

Sam turned around and ran. He ran and ran until he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Jeremiah.

"You're running out of time Sam. Tick tock. Tick tock."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean, john, and James had just busted into Jeremiah's house. They put the unconscious Sam on the floor and started looking around the basement.

"Show yourself you bastard," growled Dean.

Jeremiah appeared in front of Dean; startling him. Before Dean could shoot, he was blasted backward into the wall. The same happened with John and James. Jeremiah was about to do something worse. Dean frantically grabbed his gun and shoot wildly. It was a miracle he even hit Jeremiah.

"Come on," said James. "We only got a few minutes. Let's do this."

Dean and John tied the now paralyzed Jeremiah to a chair and James began the exorcism ritual.

"**Dimidium eminus firmus gestum gregatim habitus illaturos ipsum judicium laqueum liberalis multus nequeo obviam partim qualitas redigo servus siclinium tempero utilitas vultus accuso antiquus audax beneficium celeritas dominos."**

There was an explosion of bright white lights and Jeremiah slumped unconscious. A few seconds later, Sam woke up gasping and coughing. Dean, John, and James ran to him.

"Sam, are you okay," asked Dean.

"Just barely," Sam replied. "Just barely."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Getting rid of Jeremiah was the easiest part of the whole thing. Since he was paralyzed from the bullets and weak from the exorcism, locking him up and getting rid of him was a piece of cake. The Winchester's were done with Jeremiah. They were ready to get rid of him once and for all. They chained Jeremiah in a steel coffin-like box and threw him in the ocean. The box had a spell put on it so it could never be opened. The nightmare was finally over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After putting Jeremiah away for good, the Winchester's went their separate ways. James went back home, and much to the dismay of Sam and Dean, John left too. It was all back to normal now.

"So, Sammy," said Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to find another demon to hunt? Our last job wasn't really that exciting."

"Shut-up, dude," Sam replied laughing.

It was good to laugh now that it was all over. That's exactly what they did. They drove away laughing. They drove away from the nightmare that was now over.

---------------- ThE EnD ----------------

**Well, there you have it. It's over! I hope you liked it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great! Thanks for reading my story. Please review! LOL!**

**Be sure to check out my new story……it's called…. Mansion On Hell House Hill……………it'll be posted up soon………..**

**please review………….. see ya all later………**

**-Addie**


End file.
